


Flames and Courage

by optimusxfloatingxinxspace



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon character deaths, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Fic, Post The Last Knight, Smooching, i uh dont write much, let optimus blush u cowards, let them smooch, probably wrote them too ooc but whateves, sappy as shit, short fic, ya'll be really sleeping on this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusxfloatingxinxspace/pseuds/optimusxfloatingxinxspace
Summary: some post TLK optimus/lennox fluff and sappy stuffoptimus and lennox have a talk. (short fic)
Relationships: William Lennox/Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Flames and Courage

It’s been 2 weeks since the fight with Quintessa. So Lennox was nervous, to say the least, when Optimus has asked to talk to him later.

That afternoon after everything was done for the day, the human went to find the mech. He found the Autobot Leader siting in the grass, on the field where some of the events took place. His paint was shining in the sun. Will’s pulse quickened. The man walked up to him and sat down next to him. Optimus must have heard him, he turned his helm and looked down at the human.

“Major. I-I mean, Will.” Optimus stuttered with a blue tint on his face. Will Lennox met the mech’s beautiful blue optics and lifted an eyebrow. Huh, he’s never seen Optimus act like this before.

“Yeah? What’s up, big guy? What did you want to talk about?” He said.

‘It’s now or never.’ Optimus thought.

Optimus sighed. He looked down at his servos. Will started getting worried. “Optimus..? What’s wrong?”

“I... have feelings for you. Romantic feelings.”

Will Lennox’s eyes widened. Optimus continued.

“My feelings for you started after what happened in mission city and they just grew deeper throughout the years.. It broke my spark to leave you..” Optimus looked away. “It.. broke my spark even more that you were forced into hunting us down..”

Lennox regained his bearings and looked down, he started to shake with anger at himself and sadness while thinking about when he had helped take down and kill some of mechs he considered friends and brothers in arms.

“Will.” Lennox looked up with tears going down his face. Optimus stared at him with optics full of forgiveness and surprisingly, love.

“I forgive you, and.. I love you.”

Will Lennox wiped the tears from his face. “O-Optimus, can you pick me up for a sec?” He asked. Optimus then gently scooped him up with his left servo and held the human up to his face. They both blushed a little at how close they were. Lennox swallowed nervously. “Optimus... I-I love you too and I’m glad you forgive me for what I have done to you guys. I’m still working on forgiving myself.. I’ve missed you so much..” Optimus smiled warmly at him and Will blushed and grinned back.

“Ah, fuck it.” Lennox mumbled. He kissed Optimus’s dermas. Optimus blushed bright blue and his optics widened. The mech soon relaxed into the kiss and let his optics close. He kissed back as much as he could, taking their size difference into account. Will was the first to breakaway, needing air.

“That was..” Lennox started, breathless.

“Nice.” Optimus finished, his spark somersaulting in his spark chamber.

They smiled at eachother before going back in for more.


End file.
